Exodar
The Exodar is the enchanted capital city of the draenei, built out of the largest husk of their crashed dimensional ship of the same name. It is located in the westernmost part of Azuremyst Isle. Characteristics |} History The history of the Exodar is a short one, as the draenei only recently raised it around the husk of their crashed ship, which is still smoking from the impact. The Exodar was once a naaru satellite structure around the dimensional fortress Tempest Keep. The Exodar contains a large amount of technological wonders (due to its origins lying with the Tempest Keep) such as magically enchanted "wires" which transport holy energy throughout the ship which power the various systems, heating, lighting and fuels the Draenei's already considerable powers. In the game, apparently 'Exodar' means defective Elekk feces. Areas The Exodar is divided into four main areas, a large central hall with three major wings. All the wings are connected with smaller hallways as seen on the map. * Seat of the Naaru (central hall) * The Crystal Hall (northern wing) * The Vault of Lights (western wing) * Traders' Tier (southern wing) Entrances The Draenei and other Alliance players can access the city by using either a spiral ramp that leads to the heart of the Exodar from the main entrance, or another ramp down from the harbor-side entrance that leads into the Vault of Lights. The main entrance ramp has one extra sub-level where an inn is located. Also, the cooking trainer and supply vendors are located nearby at this small platform. Notable characters The Exodar faction leader is Prophet Velen, who is located near the battlemasters in the Vault of Lights. Farseer Nobundo, the Broken that accompanied the draenei out of Outland, is also present as a shaman trainer. For a complete list of characters, see List of the Exodar NPCs. Points of interest Following points of interest are found in the Exodar: * The bank, located at the Seat of the Naaru * An inn, located beyond a small platform along the main entrance spiral * An Alliance-linked auction house * Four mailboxes - one by the inn, one by the bank, one by the auction house and one by the flight masters outside the city Transportation * A hippogryph flightpoint is located right outside the main Exodar entrance. It can be used to travel between the Exodar and Blood Watch on Bloodmyst Isle. No other connected flightpoint locations are known at this time. * A small harbor by the name of Valaar's Berth is located west of the Exodar, close to its rear entrance. From there, a boat goes to Auberdine regularly. * After Patch 2.0.1 but before the Burning Crusade was released, the Exodar and its surrounding areas (including Bloodmyst Isle) were on the world maps but were not accessible. This was done so no one could access the draenei and blood elf starting areas and Outland without the expansion. * The islands are now accessible to all Burning Crusade-upgraded accounts. Notes, tips and additional info * Dugiru is the Alliance Cloth Quartermaster who has the Exodar repeatable runecloth quest used by non-draenei Alliance players to obtain the possibility of purchasing an elekk mount. * Reputation with the Exodar can also be obtained as of patch 2.0.1 through any quest which gives alliance reputation. This includes all turn-in quests in Alterac Valley. Draenei NPCs have also been placed across Azeroth since patch 2.0.1 who offer quests which give the Exodar reputation. Known Draenei NPC questgivers are: **Anchorite Truuen in Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands **Ambassador Rualeth in Aerie Peak, Hinterlands **Huraan in Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills **Anchorite Avuun and Holaaru in Harborage, Swamp of Sorrows **Vindicator Palanaar in Astranaar, Ashenvale **Various Forest Song NPCs, Ashenvale (Forest Song has been radically changed from containing a sole Night Elf NPC to a major quest hub for Alliance players, featuring several Night Elf and Draenei NPCs, including questgivers and vendors) * According to one of the male Draenei jokes, in the Naaru language, the word "Exodar" means "Defective elekk turd", although saying as it is in fact a joke, it is unlikely this is true. * On most realms, Exodar is the least visited city. This is usually because to get there, you must fly to Auberdine and wait for a boat. Usually only low-level draenei, draenei shaman, and alliance jewelcrafters can be found there. * Unlike the other Alliance cities, the Exodar does not have wandering food vendors or heralds. The Exodar's herald stands in the Seat of the Naaru and most of its food is sold by the innkeeper. Also, most of the Exodar's buildings are accessible by mount. Update 1/23/07 *It seems that with the latest patches , Rep from completing low level quest has returned to level based returns, so a level 60 doing the starting area quests will only get minimal rep gains. Gallery Image:TradersTier1.jpg|Traders' Tier. Image:CrystalExMine1.jpg|A tube of channeled energy protrudes out of the crystal cavern. Image:CrystalExMine2.jpg|Broken miners harvesting crystals in the northern section of the Crystal Hall. Image:ExOutside.jpg|Just outside the flight path platform of Exodar. Image:ExArch.jpg|The main road into Exodar, the city rising beyond the arch. Image:ValaarsExView.jpg|The rear entrance of the Exodar as seen from the dock of Valaar's Berth, which grants boat travel to Auberdine. See also *Exalted with Exodar Club Category:City:The Exodar Category:Draenei territories Category:Factions Category:Alliance factions Category:Articles with galleries